1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture, more particularly to a furniture with an inflatable body and a plurality of vibrating units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable mattresses or sofas are convenient to store and transport when not in use. However, conventional inflatable mattresses or sofas only provide basic functionalities for sleep and rest, and are unable to provide functionalities such as massaging, etc.